Fired ceramic logs have been cut into pieces using a water-cooled single-bladed saw; then the pieces were ground to the exact length by passing them through water-cooled, fixed grinding wheels in a separate process step; then washed clean of saw dust; and then dried in a lehr-type dryer in a fourth process step.